My Warrior Prince
by AnimeSmash
Summary: A simple MarthxReader story


**Hey guys! This is my first x Reader, and I chose to do Marth. So, I hope you guys like it. Also, I DO NOT own Marth :'(**  
 **(h/c)= Hair Color**

 **(h/l)= Hair Length**

 **(f/c)= Favorite Color**

 **(e/c)= Eye Color**

 **(y/n)= Your Name**

 **(n/n)= Nickname**

* * *

My Warrior Prince

I was a civilian in Altea, sitting on a hill, my (h/l) (h/c) flowing behind me in the wind. Altea had just been attacked by Gra, so I knew it wasn't the best idea to be outside, but today was just so nice, I couldn't help it. That is, until I heard horses from a distance and looked over the hill to see an army dressed in red.

 _"Oh no. Isn't that Gra?"_ I asked myself as I got up and looked closer to see that it was Gra.

"Look over there! There's a girl." one of the soldiers commented as I looked around to see who they were talking about, until I found out that it was me. I started to run, and I did, really fast, as fast as my legs could carry me. But somehow, the Gra soldiers still managed to catch me, and after they did, they carried me off, I didn't know where, and I didn't want to know, but I had no choice.

* * *

 **Marth's P.O.V.**

"Prince Marth." someone had called to me as I turned from my book.

"Yes...Jagen? Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked up to my guardian to see something in his hand. "What's that?" I asked as I tried to grab it, but he quickly moved his hand.

"It's nothing to be concerned about milord. I just came to inform you on something."

"Jagen...let me see the paper." I demanded his he moved his arm upward, out of my height range. "Jagen? What does the paper say?"

"It's not a paper. It's a picture that Gra sent us."

"Gra? Jagen!" I demanded as I leapt forward towards the picture, only to collide with Jagen's armor.

"Do you want to see it that badly?"

"Yes. Why else would I have collided with you to see it?" I asked nonchalantly as he handed me the picture, though I could see regret on his face as he did. "What is this?" I asked as I stared at the picture to see a girl about my age with (h/l) (h/c), and (e/c) bound with ropes and gagged with a cloth. I stared at the picture a little longer, then it hit me. This was Lady (y/n), and apparently she'd been captured by Gra. "Jagen. We have to go." I told him as I went to grab my sword, Falchion, before a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Milord. She's just a civilian. Hundreds of them get captured everyday and you don't even know it, and when you find out that one's been captured, you leap into action to save her. Do you even know who this is?" he asked me as he let go of my wrist so I could turn and face him.

"She's not just a civilian Jagen. She's a friend of mine, so as her friend...I'm going to rescue her." I sighed as I continued walking to grab my sword.

"How did you become friends with a commoner?" he asked me as he grabbed my sword and sheath.

"I met her a while ago. She was outside looking at the flowers. I talked to her, found out she was really nice, we became friends. Now give me my sword back!" I cried as jumped, trying to grab my sword.

"Sire. What's all the noise about?" someone asked he grabbed my sword from Jagen.

"Abel! I was just...talking." I sighed as he handed me my sword.

"That didn't sound like just talking milord. You two were heard from the training area." Cain sighed as he walked in and stood next to Abel.

"It's none of your concern!" Jagen barked as he started to walk off.

"Jagen. We're leaving in fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to tell the others and get ready."

"..."

"Jagen! Watashi wa dochira ka to matawa anata nashi de ikimasu yo!" I yelled at him in Japanese, which I only did when I got angry.

"...As you wish milord." he sighed as he walked off, hopefully to get ready.

"Prince Marth? What's wrong?" Abel asked me as the three of us walked off.

"My friends been captured by Gra." was my nonchalant reply as I started to walk ahead. "I suggest you get ready by the way. It might be a long ride."

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

I'd been captured by Gra. They'd bound me with rope around my wrist, ankles, thighs, and above and below my knees. They'd also gagged me with a cloth, and there was another cloth shoved in my mouth, soaking in my spit, drying my mouth rather quickly. I'd been struggling for about five minutes, then I stopped and thought for a second. What had the soldiers wanted with me? Yes, I was a civilian who happened to be out while they were attacking...Wait? Attacking?! They made me worry. I had started to run to send word to Prince Marth, a good friend of mine before I was captured. What if Marth and the others had been assaulted without warning. Sure, he had Jagen and his army, but they're pretty small, and without proper warning...they could easily be defeated by a huge army. My thoughts were interrupted though when the door opened.

"So...this is our Altean prisoner?" one of the soldiers asked as he walked up to me. Wait, prisoner? That's probably the only reason I'm not dead.

"Mph. Mph mmm mmmer!" I screamed through my gag as the other soldier walked up to me as well. "Mmm mmk."

"What? I can't understand you when your gagged." the first soldiers laughed as he tore off my gag and I spit out the wadded cloth.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled hoarsely as I backed up, though I was backed into a wall, preventing me from going any farther.

"What's wrong? All we wanted was to ask you a few questions." one of them said as I continued to struggle.

"Fine. Ask away. But that better be all." I growled as I stopped and looked them dead in the eye.

"Okay. Do you know anything about the prince?" the second soldier asked as I muffled a small gasp. They were after Marth! But...if I said I didn't know Marth...maybe they'd let me go.

"All I know is his name." I lied as I looked down.

"Well...what is it?"

"Marth."

"And...is that it?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"She's lying! I can tell!" the first soldier yelled after the silence.

"What!? No I'm not!" I protested. I've never been the best at lying. But this was really the best I could do.

"She lying straight through her pretty white teeth. So...what do you know about Prince Marth!?" the second soldier growled as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!" I screamed back, startling both guards.

"Learn how to talk to your adults!" one of the guards screamed as he slapped me then left.

"Darekaga watashi o tasuketekudasai!" I cried once the two guards left as I started to struggle again.

"Lady (y/n)?" I heard some call to me, though I didn't recognize the voice. "Doko ni imasu ka?" the voice asked as I finally remembered the voice. It was Prince Marth.

* * *

 **Marth's P.O.V.**

We had finally made it to the location where (y/n) was being held. Jagen, Gordin, and Draug were keeping watch outside while Cain, Abel, and I looked for (y/n). We had walked around for about fifteen minutes when Cain finally spoke.

"Milord. Are you sure this where Lady (y/n) is being held?" Cain had asked, breaking the never ending silence.

"Unless they lied, I'm, pos..." I started before I heard a plea in Japanese.

 _"Watashi wa dochira ka to matawa anata nashi de ikimasu yo!"_ I heard someone yell as I stopped in my tracks to register the voice. It was definitely feminine, and I know that I've heard it before.

"Sire? Is something wrong?" Abel asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"That voice...Lady (y/n)! "Doko ni imasu ka?" I called out, hoping to get a response.

"In here! Just follow my voice!" she had replied as I started running as fast as I could, Cain and Abel trailing behind. I kept running, occasionally calling out again to make sure I was going the right way, until we came across a series of cells.

"Lady (y/n? Are you in here?" I asked as I frantically looked around.

"Oh...she's in here milord. You just need to find her." I heard someone laugh as I turned to see about seven guards blocking the way we came, meaning we were trapped. So, I advanced, leaving Cain and Abel to fight until I came back.

* * *

"Alright. I don't have much time." Two against seven isn't anywhere near fair, even for Cain and Abel. "Lady (y/n)!"

"Marth...look to your left." I heard her sigh as I turned to see her tied in the corner of the cell. I quickly unsheathed my sword and started to slash at the metal and after a few minutes, the cell bars were broken and I rushed in and started to untie (y/n) from the ropes that were restricting her.

"Milady! Are you alright?" I asked as (y/n) nodded her head before speaking.

"Yes. I was on my way to warn you about Gra before they captured me. But they didn't do anything." she sighed as I hugged her, causing her to gasp.

"You scared me (n/n). I thought I wasn't going to see you again." I cried as she shifted in my arms and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Marth. It's just...You had me worried to you know." she protested as I stared at her in shock.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought you weren't going to make it through the surprise attack! And it worried me because..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and started to blush.

"I'm sorry (n/n).I didn't mean to make you worry. And don't worry..." I started before a blush hit my face. "I like you too." I sighed as my lips meet hers. At first she protested, but then she sank into me, allowing me to keep going. And I did, until we both had to come up for air.

"Thanks. I needed that." (y/n) sighed as she combed through (h/c) hair.

"Can you still fight?" I asked as I stood up and extended my hand, which she gladly took.

"Yeah. But I don't have my weapons." she sighed as I pulled a tome out of my back pocket.

"Hopefully this will do." I smiled as she took the tome and read through it really fast.

"Thanks Mar-Mar. This should do nicely. Now let's go." (y/n) smiled as we ran off, side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Alright guys. That was my first xReader and I hope you guys liked it. You can either comment on this one, or PM me if you want me to another xReader of your choice, and if I want to...I'll gladly do it. Also, I don't except all characters, so if you don't see your character...I'm sorry.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Watashi wa dochira ka to matawa anata nashi de ikimasu yo-_** **I'm either going with or without you**

 ** _Darekaga watashi o tasuketekudasai-_** **Someone please help me**

 ** _Doko ni imasu ka-_ Where are you**

 **Enjoy and comment! See u l8tr!**


End file.
